Succubus
The Succubi (サキュバス) are an all-female race of demons originating from Hell. Descended from Lilith, queen of demons and empress of hell, the succubi live to seduce men (and sometimes women) to consume their life-force, via through sexual intercourse. However, because of the high demand of demon offsprings due to the Angel-Demon War, the succubi have taken up their part in reproduction, which has helped replaced their lost numbers. Unfortunately, since they are all female, they have scattered and started breeding with non-demon races as well. The average succubus is described as being physically attractive with provocative curves and large ample breasts. Like humans, succubi possess heterogeneous features; they, as a result of their longevity, are divided in a multitude of sub-species. One thing they have in common with all demons is their eyes (slitted yellow eyes with red sclera). All succubi possess large dragon-like wings, long tails with an inverted heart-shaped ends, and ram horns on the sides of their heads. Although they are sex demons, succubi are not entirely morally depraved and nymphomaniacal. They are creatures of love and, sometimes, they desire to be loved. When a succubus falls in love with their person of interest, she will follow him/her until the end of time until he/she is hers. However, it is said, if their desired one does not share the same feelings and is in love with someone else, then the succubus will die of a broken heart. They can also be extremely jealous when it comes to their object of desire and will, sometimes, act hostile to anyone of the opposite, or same, sex who comes near them. Sub-Species: # Lilim: '''A violent, aggressive branch of the succubus race. They act as the warrior class of the race and when it comes to sex, the lilim are very forceful and domineering. Unlike their succubus cousins, the lilim have a more athletic figure and are small breasted. They also possess gray wings and a tail. They are skilled in fighting and are armed to the teeth with weapons, hiding them in the most discreet of places on/in their bodies. # '''Alice: '''the rarest, most unique, race of succubi to ever exist. to humans they resemble little girls, but in reality, they are succubi with child-like bodies. Their innocent, childish personality is merely a facade to lure men to protect them and, eventually, violate them. Afterwards, they are able to return to being "virgins", acting as innocent and cute as before. All Alice resemble Alice Lidell from Alice in Wonderland. # '''Incubus: '''the most unusual circumstance for an all-female race, the incubi are all male. However, compared to their female counterparts, they are considered a genetic deviant and are extremely small in number, to the point that even the succubi consider them a myth. Unlike the succubi who desire love and affection, the incubi desire only sex and are indifferent to the feelings of their mate (acting as the cold-hearted lover archetype). # '''Mara: '''A dark-skinned sub-group of succubi infamous in germanic and slavic folklore. They resemble the gyaru with their blonde hair, tanned-skin, and heavy use of make-up. when sneaking into a person's house, they have a tendency to sit on their chests and induce them with nightmares, only as a form of foreplay before coitous as their scared expressions excite the mara to a degree. Unlike the succubus, their horns are more outward and pointy, have purple wings, and are more materialistic. Abilities & Traits: All succubi possess the same powers common amongst their race: flight, enhanced strength, speed, and immortality. Like most demons, all succubi possess "Allure" which allows them to shield their demonic features to the point that they're nonexistent, and allowing them to walk among the human populace. All succubi are supernaturally beautiful, making them irresistible to any type of man, including monks. They have the power to enter people's dreams, filling it with seductive images as a form of foreplay to arouse their victim. They possess retractable "claws" (fingernails) that they use as a weapon, capable of cutting through the hardest objects in their way. They are highly tolerant of pain and are specialized in a variety of erotic practices: stripping, BDSM, roleplaying, missionary, doggy-style, aphrodisiac making, etc. Most succubi have a habit of talking like a courtesan, acting as a form of language dialect to the succubus race, compared to the demon majority. Weaknesses: # '''Light Magic: '''Like most demons, the succubi are vulnerable to "Light Magic"--religious weapons and artifacts used by the church--able to incapacitate and/or kill any demon. However, these weapons are moot to the strongest, most powerful demons (Greater Demons). # '''Dreamcatchers: '''Being a race of "dream demons", the succubi can be harmed by dreamcatchers. it is able to prevent their entrance into their victim's mind and can possibly trap them in the object until it is destroyed. # '''Stronger Demons: '''Since Hell is a meritocracy, there is a level of power amongst the demons with the strongest demons ruling the empire, especially Lucifer. Because of this, certain demons are capable of harming weak succubi. However, stronger succubi are able to survive. # '''Angels: '''Because angels are the demons' polar opposites, both races are equally matched and possess the ability to kill one another. Succubi are usually afraid of angels, mainly because they are the most difficult to seduce. Another reason for being terrified of the angel's is their ruthless and indifferent strategies on the battlefield. # '''Heartbreak: '''Since the succbi '''are demons of love, they feed on love and also desire to be loved. Unfortunately, i the object of their desire does not love them back, then they will literally die of a broken heart.